disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Serpent
= Serpent = Serpents rare, shark-type dragons. One theory says that they are a foreign species that came from another Netherworld. They are extremely aggressive and seek their prey throughout the Netherworld. Serpents are masters of the land, sea, and air: as their shark-like appearance suggests, they can swim through water with amazing speed and grace, but they are capable of digging through soil and flying through the air with the same speed and grace. Serpents are fierce, violent, territorial, and some of the most dangerous demons in the Netherworld. They attack with their fangs, blade-like wings, and talons. Like sharks, they are capable of sensing blood from miles away, whether in the air or in the water. Unless you're very confident in winning, you should avoid fighting them in all costs. Monster Weapon: The Serpent's natural attack is a deadly bite from it's huge jaws, This attack deals 3d6 damage. Ability Boost: Whenever a Dragon would normally gain a bonus to their Strength score, the Serpent instead gains a bonus to Dexterity. Additionally, whenever the Dragon would gain a bonus to it's Charisma score it instead gains a bonus to Wisdom. This replaces the Ability boost of the Dragon. Evility Water dominance Saving throws vs. Ice or water spells, techniques, and abilities automatically succeed. GREAT DEXTERITY The Serpent uses it's dexterity bonus instead of it's Strength bonus to determine technique saving throws. RACE •+4 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -4 Charisma • Large Dragon (Monster, Demon) -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. •'Speed:' 20 feet, Burrow 20 ft, Fly 20ft (Good), Swim 20 ft. • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +4 to Fly checks and athletics checks.. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any This replaces the normal Race. Finesse: The Serpent can take weapon finesse for it's natural attack. Water Breathing: Serpents can breathe underwater as well as they breathe on land. Oceanic Affinity: Serpents gain the Water domain with the Oceans sub domain instead of the usual elemental affinities dragons can take. Other than that it has the same effect as the elemental affinity ability. This replaces the Elemental Affinity. All of the Serpent's saving throws are Dexterity based. Scent: Serpents can smell blood from miles away, they gain the scent special quality at 5th level. This replaces elemental Fang. Blood Frenzy: For every 10 points of damage the Serpent takes in a given round, he gains a +1 luck bonus on attack rolls towards that creature made in the following round. For every 10 points of damage the serpent deals in a given round she gains a +1 luck bonus on damage rolls towards that creature in the following round. This ability can be used as an immediate action a number of times per day equal to 3+Dexterity modifier. This replaces Bursting Fang. Supreme movement At level 9, all of your move speeds increase by 10. These move speeds increase by 10 feet at 9th, 13th, 16th and 19th level. These replace the normal bonuses to fly speed the dragon gains. Midgardsorm (Su) Serpents whom reach 20th level become masters of land, sea, and air, and are known as powerful Midgardsorm. Once per day as a standard action, Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a cold and alien being of hellish invincibility. You gain a +6 size bonus to Dexterity and a +8 bonus to Constitution, a +3 natural armor bonus, darkvision 60 ft., and Spell Resistance of 12 + your Dragon level. These modifiers replace the normal modifiers for increasing your size. The size modifier for AC, attacks, CMB, and CMD changes as appropriate for your new size category. You gain resistance to acid 10, electricity 10, and sonic 10, a +4 bonus on saves against poison, and blindsense 30 feet. Your natural weapons and any weapons you wield are considered your alignment for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Your movement speeds all increase by 20 feet. Determine space and reach as appropriate for your new size. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, you attain the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using your increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process (see Breaking and Entering). If you fail, you are constrained without harm by the materials enclosing you-the spell cannot crush you by increasing your size. All equipment you wear or carry is similarly enlarged by this spell. Melee weapons deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. Once per transformation you can use a Polar Ray spell with a save DC: of 10+1/2 the serpent's level+ the serpent's dexterity modifier. This lasts for 1 round per level and cannot be dispelled. This replaces the Dragon's Bahamut Ability. Serpents Techniques 1st-Level Serpents Techniques—'Breeze, Icicle dagger, Magic Weapon, Endure Elements, True Strike, Ray of Frost, Hydrolic Push, Obscuring Mist, Touch of the Sea '''2nd-Level Serpents Techniques—'Frigid Touch, Unshakable Chill, Frost Fall, Greater Magic Weapon, Accelerate poison, elemental speech, elemental touch, fog cloud, Resist Energy '3rd-Level Serpents Techniques—'Locate Weakness, Wind wall, Wrathful Mantle, Aqueous orb, draconic reservoir, elemental aura, hydraulic torrent, Protection from energy, Sleet storm, **Flap Dance, **Element Slash (MC) '4th-Level Serpents Techniques—'Detonate, Wall of Ice, Stoneskin, Deadly Juggernaut, Greater False Life, Boneshatter, Ice Storm, Dragon's Breath (only frost), Solid Fog, Elemental Body I (Only Water), **Dragon Flash (MC) '5th-Level Serpents Techniques—'Cloud Kill, Cone of Cold, Elemental body II (Only water), Icy Prison, Fickle Winds, Righteous Might, Holy Ice, Unholy Ice, Geyser, planar adaptation, **Quadra Nosedive '6th-Level Serpents Techniques—'Freezing Sphere, Cold Ice Strike, True Seeing, Greater Heroism, Elemental body III (Only water), Fluid Form '7th-Level Serpents Techniques—'Control Weather, Elemental Body IV, Mass Planar Adaptation, Ice Body, Resounding Blow, **Death Drop '8th-Level Serpents Techniques—'Horrid Wilting, Polar ray, Sea mantle, Greater shout, Stormbolts, Form of the Dragon III (White only), **Beat Wash (MC) '9th-Level Serpents Techniques—'Storm of vengeance, Gate, Winds of Vengeance, Polar midnight, Mass Icy Prison, **Supernova, **Final Dragoon (MC) = '''Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Serpent Reincarnation